


Lupin Werewolves Of London

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And James and Remus for the execution Of the plan, Big Ben chimed Werewolves of London, Blame Sirius for the idea, Firewhiskey, James Potter’s Bachelor Party, Remus Lupin is a good Dad Even if he doesn’t realize it, Teddy lupin meets his old man, Teddy meets his dad, Time Travel, for a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Teddy Lupin Metamorphmagis , Auror , and all round badass(“Shut up !no one asked you James!” ) , Fell through a time portal and ended up in 1979. At James Potter ‘s Bachelor party of all things
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Teddy Lupin Metamorphmagis , Auror , and all round badass(“Shut up !no one asked you James!” ) , Fell through a time portal and ended up in 1979. At James Potter ‘s Bachelor party of all things

Teddy Lupin Spent three days in 1979, In most of them he was recovering From a hangover. But for those three glorious days He knew his father, He drank, flew , and partied with the Marauders. He learned things about his father No one but the dead could have told him. That he played the saxophone, Swore in Ancient Greece and old English if he Drank too much fire whiskey. He learned Remus Lupin Had an Innate sense of direction Even when plastered, And that he had 2 brilliant friends who supported him as a young man, Who were his brothers ,his pack. Teddy Lupin learn what his Father sounded like when he laughed . He Experienced his fathers dry sarcasm First hand, And he watched The insanity that was the marauders’ collective hive mind in action , it was Glorious.

Teddy Lupin also learned Why Big Ben closed for a week in 1979. Seven days is how long it takes for The enchantment making it Chime “ Werewolves Of London“ To dissipate. A prank so inGenius, Teddy Lupin With the help of James Sirius Potter and the Brilliant Victoria Weasley , Recreated In April 2019 , 50 years to the day of his father’s drunken Shenanigans.

While he was casting the Intricate spells on the clock tower, Teddy Lupin Had a pocket knife with R.J.L. Engraved on the brass hilt. A knife His father had drunkenly pressed into his hand Just moments before Magic started to pull him back to his present .

Remus has spoken happily Somehow just walking the line between Buzzed and sober. When had Teddy had told him He had to leave. The werewolf marauder had Absentmindedly pressed the knife into Teddy hand. Rather seriously telling him,” Keep yourself safe out there man “

Teddy Had attempted to give the knife back to his father But Remus Had waved his Objections away saying,” You’re going to need it where you’re going. Muggle London isn’t safe young man.” Remus had jokingly admonished Teddy ,The young Moony Doing a fine impression Of a father warning his son. Before muttering a good night to Teddy And Stumbling back a bit towards James and Sirius.

Teddy Lupin Was pulled Back in time just moments later. With tears in his eyes and his father’s pocket knife Clutched in his hand .


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy Lupin Stretched as he Got up from his desk, It was the end of his Auror shift, His hand has been cramping Like crazy from all the paperwork Yesterday’s op Had caused, Teddy still didn’t know want Rosier had been thinking poking that Crumple horn Snorkak with a Muggle Umbrella. The bloody things breathe fire when Irritated . If he ( Teddy)hadn’t smothered the blaze The damn thing would have burned down half of Diagon Alley Teddy thought Ruefully. Rosier was his partner but damn the man had no common sense. 

Teddy Glanced at the photographs on the corner of his desk One was a rather old Photograph Faded a bit with age Of a sandy haired man with green eyes and a wicked grin With his arm around A beautiful young woman with bubblegum pink with A standard issue Auror wand holster Strapped to her left arm. The couple were Standing together in the kitchen of Grimmold Place With Sirius Black Slowly sneaking up on them Holding what appeared to be a mini wedding cake. The much more Recent photo next to it was in a Beautiful mahogany frame, The photo was of Teddy himself With his best mate James Potter Under one arm And his brilliant Fiancée Victoria Weasley Under the other. All three Smiling mischievously at the camera With Fireworks going off in the background. The little dragon fireworks Shooting in and out of the frame.

Teddy glanced at his watch Before grabbing wand and Summoning his coat. It was nearly ten ,James and Vi Would be waiting for him. Teddy locked up his desk and made his way to the Apparition point. Disappearing from reality with a crack And materializing with the quietest pop of any Auror in the Department In the heart of Muggle London. Terry made his way out of the Alley He had materialized in and out on to the street of the East End of London. He made it about half a block Before A loud crash surprise him And a shockwave of Magic Knocked him onto his Ass. The wall beside him seem to become Translucent With the force all its own The translucent Portal seemed to be sucking in everything around it.

Teddy swore up a storm as he Was dragged in Before he stuck in the head by part Of the nearby fountain.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Teddy Groaned As he regained consciousness. His head was killing him, Loud Music seem to fillthe air spilling out from the building he was Propped up against. The music seem to shake the walls With the force of its base. Making Teddy’s Head ache with every lyric. Three men stood in a semi circle in front of him trying to get his attention. Teddy Struggling to concentrate on what they were saying to him.

One of them seem to be waving his wand in front of him.

Teddy in Agony growled,” That’s my wand . How’d you get that?” Toward The black haired man with the hazel eyes and Glasses That was waving his wand Frantically in front of him.

The men hovering around him seem to understand him well enough. And one of them finally started casting After his garbled confirmation That the wand Belong to Teddy, Inferring correctly he was a fellow wizard.

The agony of his likely concussion and splitting migraine alleviated. Teddy could finally see straight. He fell back onto his Auror training Observing the area around him. He was propped up against the stone wall Of a club of some kind In the back alley with three men in front of him the one that was holding his one locked disturbingly Like his Godfather Harry. The man next to him that had actually performed the healing spells had sandy blond hair and a familiar smell. Teddy stared in horror As the observation registered, He was looking at a much younger version of the man in the photograph on his desk. 

Teddy’s Sudden silence seemed too unsettled three , And the third man with black hair Clad in a leather jacket Begin snapping his fingers in front of Teddy’s face Asking him Rather frantically,” You alright mate?” The bloke in the leather jacket Teddy thought grimly Had to be his father’s best friend, Teddy was looking at a living version of Sirius Black.

Teddy Grunted at him to,” Stop it!” Having finally gathered himself.

He heard The man. That looked exactly like a younger version of his father mutter, “ We can’t leave the poor bastard like this, James . The Bloke is barely conscious, We’re in the middle of Muggle London. There’s no chance he’s a death eater Sirius and I already checked him. He had a concussion but it healed him up all right. He probably drank too much and Knocked himself out. Let’s take him with us back to the Charming Cactus Keep an eye on him til he Gets his feet back on the ground. Shouldn’t cause a problem with our plans tonight” 

The bloke who looked Like his Godfather dressed for a 1970s Themed party Acquiesced And nodded To the man in the leather jacket. Together the leather Man and the Harry Potter Look a like ( James ,Sandy haired man had called him) Hauled Teddy to his feet Each pulling one of his arms over their shoulders and supporting his weight.  
The not Harry Potter named James Finally spoke to him again,” It’s gonna be alright mate! You’re coming with us for a bit! What’s your name anyway?”

Teddy still a bit disoriented answered Horsley ,” Teddy, Teddy Lupin.”

His answer brought A wolfish chuckle from James and a surprised Bark like laugh from his leather clad friend. As James spoke again But this time addressing the sandy haired man, “ Lupin! You say ! Remus? You hear that! The blokes not just your Doppelgänger, He’s got the same last name . Lupin! You got long lost twin You never told us about mate?”

The sandy haired man , Now Confirmed to be Remus Lupin Gave carefree laugh And shook his head at James before addressing Teddy, “ Who knows mate? We could be family.”

Remus laughed again Before directing them out of the alley.


End file.
